Grindir
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Vergeltung |Vorname = Grindir |Alter = 20 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Gilde = Argentumkreuzzug |Größe = 1,76m |Haarfarbe = Braun |Augenfarbe = Braun |Besonderheiten = Narbe am linken Arm; trägt immer eine Kette um den Hals |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffend Gut }} Aussehen Grindir ist ganze 1,76m groß und athletisch gebaut, ebend ein Krieger. Er besitzt einen Pferdeschwanz, ausserdem sehr lange Haare welche zottig bis zu den Kniekehlen baumeln. Seine braune Augen scheinen noch nicht viel von der Welt gesehn zu haben, doch sammeln sie mitsamt ihrem Besitzer allmälich Erfahrung. Um seinen Hals baumelt eigentlich immer eine Kette, an welcher "Pimp" steht und welche er zusammen mit Gaiford aus einem aufgebrochenen Kaugummiautomaten stahl.An seinem linken Arm lässt sich ein Verband erblicken unter der eine frisch genähte Wunde sich befindet.. Er trägt er den Wappenrock des Argentumkreuzzugs. Vergangenheit Grindir wurde vor 20 Jahren in Tirisfall als Sohn einer Bäuerin und eines Paladins geboren. Sein Vater Garth, selber Paladin der ursprünglichen Silbernen Hand, diente unter Uther und war zu seiner Zeit kaum zu Hause. War er zu Hause, so lehrte er seinen jungen Sohn den Kampf mit Hammer und Axt, immerhin müsse Grindir ja seine Mutter verteidigen können, sollte sein Vater mal nicht zu Hause sein. Im 3. Krieg, sein Vater war als Paladin tätig die Geißelkulte, die sich immer weiter verbreiteten, Einhalt zu gebieten,sollte sich das Leben Grindirs schlagartig ändern. Eine Tages kam sein Vater mitsamt seinem Pferd angeritten und brüllte Grindir und seine Mutter förmlich an, sie sollen sofort mitkommen. Keine andere Option zur Wahl, folgten Sie Garth, ohne Wissen wieso und ob sie jemals ihr Heim wiedersehen sollten. Die Flucht sollte eine harte Zeit für die Familie werden. Zuerst schlugen sie sich nach Süderstade durch, dort betraten sie ein Schiff welches sie nach Menethil brachte und von dort nach Sturmwind. Da Garth Paladin war, hatte er recht hohes Ansehen und die Reiseverbindungen waren relativ schnell organisiert. Auf dem Schiff nach Sturmwind geschah es dann, sein Vater Garth erzählte wieso er so besorgt sei. "Der Prinz, Arthas, hat seinen Vater ermordet. Er ist nichtmehr er selbst, nachdem er aus Nordend zurückkam. Er hat sogar Uther umgebracht! Er ist von Sinnen. Er wird Lordaeron in den Abgrund führen!" Garth war ausser sich, als er es erzählte. Doch dann geschah etwas, was Grindir sich nie hätte ausmalen können, nichtmal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen. "Ich, Garth, Paladin der nicht mehr exestieren Hand, lege meine Tätigkeit als Paladin nieder. Was bringt es Paladin zu sein, wenn der Schüler seinen Meister umbringt." Von diesem Tag an sollte Garth nie wieder als Paladin unterwegs sein. In Sturmwind angekommen, fanden sie im Wald von Elwyn eine kleines Haus, in dem die Familie nun leben sollte. Grindir wurde in den Tugenden des Lichts weiter ausgebildet von seinem Vater, auch dem Kampf mit Hammer und Axt setzten sie fort, doch sprach sein Vater nie wieder ein Wort über sein früheres Leben als Paladin.Grindir schwieg zu diesem Thema, da er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit seinem Vater zu diskutieren. Aber in ihm festigste sich etwas. Etwas, was die Motivation sein sollte, die ihn bis heute antrieb. Er würde seinen Vater zeigen, dass es immer noch Sinn hat Paladin zu sein. Dem Volk zu dienen und zu schützen und alle Gefahren von ihm abzuwenden. So geschah es auch, das Grindir vor kurzem auszog, um den neu gegründeten Orden der Silbernen Hand beizutreten. Unter Hochlord Gaiford Majere legte er seinen Eid ab, und dient nun im Orden als Initiant. Gegenwart Erst kurze Zeit nach seinem Einrtitt in den Orden, wurde Grindir zu seiner und der der anderen Ordensbruder zum Adjutanten des Hochlord befördert. Als dieser diente er dem Hochlord persönlich als Vertreter in Sachen Diplomatie. Es war eine große Ehre für Grindir, schon nach so kurzer Zeit in ein solchen Posten gehoben zu werden. Er würde zeigen, dass sich der Hochlord nicht in ihm gettäuscht hatte. Nun ist Grindir mit einen Teil des Ordens nach Süderstade gereist, um die dortige Bevölkerung vor den Verlassenen, welche dort Angriffe gegenüber Süderstade führten, und einem Geißelkult welcher dort tätig war, zu schützen. Seine erste Kampferfahrung musste Grindir in einer Schlacht sammeln. Ghule griffen Süderstade an und Grindir verteigte diese mit anderen Paladinen des Ordens und anderen Verbündeten. Sie konnten die Stadt halten, doch wurde Grindir am Arm verletzt. Eine Heilerin kümmerte sich drum und mehr als eine Narbe würde wohl nicht zurückbleiben. Grindir schwor sich, bei der nächstens Schlacht sich besser zu schlagen, seinen Brüder und dem Volk beizustehen, und keinem mehr ein Klotz am Bein zu sein. Mitlerweile is Grindir wieder im Wald von Elwynn und vieles ist passiert. Der Orden hat einen neuen Leiter, und Grindir wurde dessen Knappe. Ein Dämon terrorisierte die Wälder und Grindir nahm aktiv am Kampf gegen diesen Teil. Er schwor sich stärker zu werden, um alle zukünftigen Gefahren abwenden zu können. Bald wohl, würde Grindir an einer Prüfung teilnehmen. Eine Prüfung, welche beim bestehen, ihm zum Paladin machen würde.Its over 9000! Zum Ende seiner Knappenzeit sind Yorgen und Grindir von Sturmwind nach Stratholme gereist. Auf dieser Reise, sollten Grindir die letzten Prüfungen bevorstehn. So hat er einen alten Orc gerettet, welcher kurz darauf von einen Zwerg niedergestreckt wurde. Desweiteren haben sie das Grabmal von Uther Lichtbringer besucht. An der Kapelle des Lichts angekommen, wurden sie auch von einen alten Soldaten begrüßt, welcher meldete, dass die Alonsuskapelle angegriffen werde. Sofort zogen Yorgen und Grindir zusammen mit den alten Soldaten nach Stratholme, um die heilige Alonsuskapelle schützen zu können. Dort angekommen, sahen sie sich einer Heerschar von Untoten entgegen. Sich den Weg freikämpfend, stand Grindir am Ende vor einem Dämon, den er mit viel Ausdauer und Kraft dann auch niederstreckte. Yorgen erklärte ihm, dass er alle Prüfungen bestanden hätte und salbte ihn dann in der Alonsuskapelle zum Paladin. Grindir hatte es also nun zum Paladin geschafft und würde zusammen mit seinem ehemaligem Meister und nun Ordensbruder nach Nordend ziehen, um dort den Argentumkreuzzug, welcher zusammen mit den Rittern der schwarzen Klinge in Eiskrone eindrang und dort viele Verluste aber auch nennenswerte Gewinne erzielte, zu unterstützen. Zitate "Im Krieg gibt es nur zwei Arten von Menschen. Die Toten und die Irren." "Sind wir dann alle verrückt?" "In gewisser Hinsicht, ja." Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere